


Hamilton Gets Cucked(?): A Hamilton Story

by vargling



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, This is crack, cucking? maybe?, im sorry?, this is so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vargling/pseuds/vargling
Summary: he's taking this horse by the reins, making redcoats redder with bloodstains---i was bored on a road trip, and for this i am sorryinspired by my boyfriend, who said to me, "wouldn't it be funny if they said lafayette's full name in guns and ships?"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hamilton Gets Cucked(?): A Hamilton Story

"Oh, my lord!" Alexander Hamilton exclaimed, bringing his hands to his cheeks in shock. His close friend was raw doggin' his wife, Eliza, *raw*. Alexander Hamilton was frozen in shock and could do nothing more than feast his eyes upon his close friend and ally, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette, thrusting his most intimate of baguettes into his wife.  
"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette!" Alexander Hamilton cried, not unlike his wife was doing. "Whatever are you doing!!?"  
"Je suis am fucking your la wife," the Frenchman, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette, responded nonchalantly.  
"Alexander Hamilton!" Eliza exclaimed. "You weren't supposed to get home this early!"  
Without a word, Alexander Hamilton pushed Eliza off of the bed, letting her fall to the ground, immediately unconscious. With Eliza no longer in between them, Alexander Hamilton could finally see Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette's full, enormous French schlong.  
"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette!" Alexander Hamilton yelled. "Your dick... it's huge!"  
Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette nodded. "Oui, my weewee is fucking huge -- I am, how you say... le hung."  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> CONSIDER:  
> How does a ragtag volunteer army, in need of a shower  
> Somehow defeat a global superpower?  
> How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire?  
> Leave the battlefield waving Betsy Ross's flag higher?  
> Yo, turns out we have a secret weapon  
> An immigrant you know and love who's unafraid to step in  
> He's constantly confusing, confounding the British henchmen  
> Everyone give it up for America's favorite fighting Frenchman  
> Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette!  
> I'm taking this horse by the reins  
> Making redcoats redder with bloodstains  
> Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette!  
> And I'm never gonna stop until I make 'em drop  
> And burn 'em up and scatter the remains  
> I'm—Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette!  
> Watch me engaging 'em, escaping 'em, enraging 'em, ow  
> Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette!  
> I go to France for more funds  
> Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette!  
> I come back with more guns  
> And ships  
> And so the balance shifts


End file.
